Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist from the 2006 video game, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a supporting character in Sonic Runners. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mephiles vs Akuma * Mephiles the Dark VS Dark Bowser * Mephiles the Dark vs Dark Meta Knight (Abandoned) * Dark Samus vs. Mephiles (By TheDragonDemon) * Darkseid Vs Mephiles The Dark * Dimentio VS Mephiles (Completed) * Mephiles vs DIO (Completed) * Doomsday VS Mephiles the Dark * Infinite vs Mephiles * Mephiles VS GOLB (Completed) * Marx VS Mephiles (Completed) * Mephiles VS Quan Chi (Completed) * Mephiles VS Shadow Mario (Abandoned) * Mephiles the Dark VS Sir Lancelot * Wilfre vs Mephiles Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ansem * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * The Beast (inFamous) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Dark Matter (Kirby) * Dark Pit * Demigra * Chaos(Sonic) * Fawful (Super Mario Bros.) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) * Flowey * Garmadon (Ninjago) * Nazo the Hedgehog * Goku Black * Hades * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * King Sombra (MLP) * Kratos (God of War) * Loptr (Bayonetta) * Majin Buu * Mewtwo * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Necrozma * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Raven (DC) * Red Hulk (Marvel) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Shadow Mewtwo * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Slenderman * Singe (Power Rangers) * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Xemnas * Vezon (BIONICLE) *Zoom (DC Comics) History Mephiles was originally part of a living flame called Solaris. After being experimented on, Solaris was split into two forms, Mephiles the Dark, and Iblis the monster. Soon after being separated, Mephiles was sealed into the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, only to be released ten years later during a fight between Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman's robots. After being released, Mephiles used Shadow's shadow to take on a form resembling said hedgehog. Mephiles continued on to form an elaborate plan to free Iblis and reform with him to once again become Solaris. The plan succeeded, but Solaris was defeated by the combined power of Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, and Silver's super forms and was erased from time soon afterward, though a couple sources (e.g. Archie Comics have been confirmed canon, Sonic Runners, Sonic Generations, etc...) indicate either his survival or return from erasure. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Varies * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Aquatic Base * Residence: None * Age: 10 years chronologically (technically ageless, but was released from the Scepter of Darkness ten years prior to the events of Sonic '06), unknown adult age psychologically * Immortal Powers & Abilities * Shapeshifting. * Absorbing shadows. * Chaos Control. * Time Manipulation. * Time Travel. * Energy Barriers. * Homing energy spheres. * Becoming a shadow. * Creates minions/clones out of shadows (This ability is improved when using a Chaos Emerald). * Energy shockwaves. * Energy beams. * Vast intelligence & skilled manipulator. * Skilled use of chaos emeralds. * Manipulating shadows. * Explosive clones that cling to enemies. * Reality Warping. * Bursts of light. * Invisible shockwaves. * Holograms. * Darkness Manipulation. * Teleportation. * Turning his hand into an energy sword. * Capable of teleporting all Chaos Emeralds to his location. * Electrokinesis. * Can apparently distort machinery and robots just by being there. * Homing Attack. * Spin Dash. * Control over space. * Smoke manipulation. Weapons and Power-Ups * Invicibility Power-Up * Shield Power-Up — Creates a barrier * A magnet that draws in rings, crystals and living creatures * Various power-ups that generate springs all over the place for no reason * The Chaos Emeralds * Sub-Character — Summons a character from Sonic Runners to assist Mephiles * Wisps ** Cyan Laser — Turns Mephiles into a laser ** Indigo Asteroid — Turns Mephiles into an asteroid that draws in creatures and rings and destroys almost anything it touches ** Yellow Drill — Turns Mephiles into a drill Monstrous Form * Achieved with a Chaos Emerald. * Fires massive lasers and shockwaves and can create meteors. * Ugly as f*ck. Feats * Survived multiple battles against Shadow and Omega. * Manipulated Silver to the point where he almost killed Sonic. * Broke free from the Scepter of Darkness after absorbing Shadow's shadow. * Killed Sonic with his energy beam. ** Is the only villain in the games to ever kill Sonic. * Literally did in five seconds what Eggman tried/failed to do in over 25 years. * Grows stronger with every shadow he absorbs. * Nearly obliterated existence. * Succeeded in his goals (For the most part). * Survived getting blasted into chunks. * Regenerated from having his existence erased from time Faults * Weak to light-based attacks (ex. Shadow's Chaos Spears) (despite he also has light-based attacks himself). * Can be forced out of shadows through intense power. Gallery MephilesSprite.png|Sprite Mephiles the Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark as he appears in the game Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Demigod Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Younger Combatants